Liquid crystal display apparatus have found a wide range of applications in display field. Typically, a liquid crystal display panel includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate facing each other. Thin film transistors, gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and common electrode lines are disposed on the array substrate and color filter substrate. Between the two substrates, a liquid crystal material is injected to form a liquid crystal layer. The color filter substrate includes color filters filtering the light transmitted through the color filters, resulting in light of different colors for color display.